A Winter Anniversary
by myprovincialife
Summary: It's Kristoff and Anna's first anniversary and they want to spend it in their favorite place. [Kristanna Fluff]


**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and I hope you all have a very happy New Year! This was previously posted on Tumblr so if you've read it, feel free to skip it!:) ~Ellie x**

* * *

A whole year. Anna couldn't believe it. Kristoff and herself had been married a whole year.

She wanted a winter wedding and Kristoff wasn't one to complain about snow, even after the whole eternal winter charade. Elsa of course suggested that it might be nice to do it in the height of summer and maybe, just maybe she could create a small flurry for those who wanted the cold weather. But Anna, being Anna, got her own way and insisted on a full winter wedding, snow and all.

It was an almost perfect day, with Kristoff completely forgetting how to tie a tie and Anna nearly tearing her dress walking from her dressing room to the reception area, but that was what made is special. Little things like that were what the couple would remember and laugh about in twenty or thirty years. Stories their children can joke about.

The reception was in the great hall and all of the kingdom gathered in a special courtyard celebration, something that hadn't happened since Elsa's coronation. Floods came despite the previous occurrence and the princess and her consort, Prince Bjorgman received numerous gifts which they'd decided to donate to the local orphanage and charities of Arendelle.

Snow even fell on its own accord during the evening and Kristoff and Anna spent the night giggling in the gardens, swaying to the upbeat music coming from inside the building. Snow fell upon them as Anna stepped on Kristoff's feet, hands pressed against his chest as he hummed to the sweet tunes, holding her close, not wanting to ever let go.

A year later and everything was so different yet so the same. Anna was still as spontaneous as ever, wanting to spend their anniversary getting out of their comfort zone as oppose to the nice ball that Elsa had suggested.

She wanted to go sledging, ice skating, building ice forts and all ending with them residing to Kristoff's cabin up in the mountains which they'd made extra cozy for those precious nights.

* * *

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff was lay across the chaise lounge with his head placed in Anna's lap whilst she ran her fingers through his blonde locks, both staring absentmindedly into the fire.

"Hmm?" He rotated his head so that he was looking up at her.

"Can we go to your cabin this weekend?"

"It's our anniversary, I thought you wanted to celebrate it here." He watched her look back up at the fire. "But I'd love nothing more than that."

Anna's face lit up as bright as the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room. "Really?"

"Yeah of course, I mean, we haven't been there since.."

"Yeah I know, I miss it. You know, just the two of us. Not surrounded by hundreds of people I don't know. I just want it to cosy for once."

Kristoff nodded. "Sounds perfect Anna." He leaned back up and placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her in for a light kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Okay, so did you pack warm socks Anna?"

"Yes Kristoff."

"And make sure you have your warm wool coat."

"Yes boss"

"And.."

Anna rolled her eyes so hard she felt like they'd fall out. "I know you're worried about me Kristoff but I'm fine."

"Okay."

They gathered their things, packed the sled up with their clothes and goodies that the cooks had made them for their stay and got Sven ready for the journey ahead.

Anna was surprised at how willing Elsa was to letting her go away for the weekend. She knew that Elsa had been planning something for their anniversary and she almost seemed relieved when Anna told her that she wouldn't be staying for the weekend. Anna guessed it put less stress on the Queen. So after making promises that she wouldn't attempt to step on a frozen lake, Elsa was happy to let her sister go. Especially knowing that she'd be with the man that Elsa admired most for his caring nature towards Anna, he truly was a part of the family.

The journey began with Anna claiming she was hungry after five minutes and they ended up sharing a box of gingerbread cookies that were stored in their hamper.

"It's so beautiful out here this morning."

"Sure is."

Anna glanced at the snowy landscape before her, she hadn't been down this path in such a long time and she almost wanted to cry at the memories they had shared in this area. Snowball fights, snow angels, drinking hot coco whilst perched on a fallen tree. But of course they hadn't been here since their wedding night and it's not that anything bad happened, no, that night was perfect. Life just got in the way for them both, with Kristoff taking double shifts to cover for Kameron who was off with his wife and new baby and Anna having to attend meetings now that she was older. There was just no time for them both and one of the only times they got to see each other was when they collapsed into bed after a long day, curling up and enjoying each others warm company.

"Are we there yet?"

"Anna, do we look like we're there?"

"No?" Anna giggled at Kristoff's face and bit into another cookie. "I just want to get there."

"Why, are cold? Maybe we should head back."

"Kristoff." She placed a hand on his thigh for reassurance. "I promise, I'm fine. I'm not cold."

"O-okay."

Anna stopped to look at his face. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me okay."

"I know, it's just-"

Anna sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "I know." She looked back at the snow covered lane ahead. "Look! I see it!"

"Looks like we're here."

Anna attempted to jump out of the sled, only to have a hand pulling her back down. Anna looked confused but then realised what Kristoff was doing. He jumped of of the sled and walked around towards Anna, gesturing her to fall into his arms. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck as he carried her, the same way he had done a year prior.

"Why thank you my kind sir."

"You're very welcome, my princess."

Once inside, Kristoff immediately started the fire and Anna began to unpack everything.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Kristoff questioned whilst pulling the wool blanket across the lounge chair.

"I was just thinking we could curl up today, I'm tired after the journey."

"Yeah me too. Maybe we could make something to eat first though."

"You mean maybe _you_ could make something to eat." Anna giggled. "Do you remember that time I tried to help the cook make dinner. That didn't end well."

Kristoff laughed with her. "Yeah, if I remember correctly, we ended up with hard carrot stew and half a loaf of bread."

"It wasn't my fault that I didn't know that I had to put the chicken in!"

"Oh right." Kristoff smirked and Anna gave him a gentle shove. He proceeded to grip her around the waist and pull her down onto the rug on the floor.

"This is nice."

"Mhm." He mumbled into her hair. "Right, dinner. I was thinking that I could make my famous roast."

Anna's smile returned. "My favourite."

"I know."

"That's something else I miss about this place. Not being able to eat your food. The cook's food is delicious but yours will always be better."

He smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad you married me for my cooking skills."

Anna let out a little giggle and turned to look at one of the shelves. She noticed that there was a small painting of them both, looking happy in the snow.

"Did you paint this?" She said as Kristoff began peeling potatoes.

He turned. "Oh, uh.. Yeah."

"It's beautiful, when did you do it?"

"Well, remember last month when I went on an ice harvesting trip but we couldn't harvest for two days because there was a storm." Anna thought back and nodded. She remembered feeling terrified that he wouldn't make it back. "I did it then."

"How come you never paint in the castle?" She wanted to say 'at home' but she knew that the castle would never be Kristoff's home. He loved this cabin just as much as she did and whilst they were together, this was their home.

His shoulders shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's never even crossed my mind."

"Oh, well I think you should. You're amazing." She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Anna, so are you."

* * *

After lunch the two curled on the floor with one blanket draped over them and the other lay underneath.

"Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome."

Kristoff held Anna in his arms and admired how perfectly her frame fit against his own. He held her hand in both of his and played with her fingers, brushing them in between his own as they both gazed at the fireplace.

"I'm glad we came here."

"Me too." Kristoff moved so he could look at Anna's face. "Hey, you look tired, do you need a nap?"

"No, no I'm fine. I'm-." She yawned rather loudly. "Okay, maybe I am a little tired."

"Here." He lifted her up and held her tight as he carried her towards the large bed.

Kristoff remembers how Anna insisted that they get a bigger bed so they could both share. Kristoff wasn't too fussed by the idea at first, he liked having to hold Anna close against him, it made a change from the huge bed in the castle. In that bed they could sleep all night and not even touch each other. However, he agreed and they got a slightly bigger one, but Kristoff soon noticed how Anna still lay with her head upon his chest each night they stayed here.

This was new to him. In the castle, Anna would refrain from cuddling up to Kristoff and he the same due to the fact that anyone could walk in at any time. But here it was just the two of them, in their favourite spot and nobody could ruin that.

As if she knew what he was thinking, Anna pulled Kristoff down to lie next to him and he drew the blanket over them. She immediately draped an arm over his chest and leaned her dad against his chest. He brought an arm securely around her body and kissed her head. After only a minute, he heard her soft familiar snores and he smiled to himself before falling into a slumber.

* * *

Two hours later and Kristoff woke up to a mouthful of hair and a sweating body against him. He gently moved the blanket away from them both and Anna flinched before opening her eyes.

"Hmm." She mumbled before she quickly realised where she was and jumped up. "Oh Kristoff, I'm sorry we fell asleep for so long."

"It's okay, we were both tired. I think we needed that."

"Yeah."

"How about we take a walk?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Okay, only if we can go up my favourite pathway. The one with the trees that hang like an archway."

"Of course." He began tickling her. "Get a wriggle on."

She laughed, finding it hard to catch her breath. "Okay okay, I'm coming."

* * *

She loved walks like this, all bundled up in a hat, scarf and gloves. She'd even put on a new pair of boots that Kristoff had given her in advance for their anniversary.

They walked hand in hand through the thick layer of snow. Anna even remained silent, which Kristoff knew wasn't a good sign.

"You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess."

"Why?" Kristoff wondered where this random statement had come from. He knew Anna was always thinking but she'd never been this random before. He was willing to listen though.

"Well, because then we'd be able to do this all the time in the Arendelle village. We could walk hand in hand through the markets and look at all the trinkets being sold."

"Yeah, I guess we could. But then moments like this wouldn't be as special you know?"

Kristoff stopped on his tracks once he noticed that Anna had tears rolling down her cheeks. As soon as he noticed, he pulled her against his chest and rubbed the back of her head with his hand.

"Shh."

Anna pulled away and abruptly ended the scenario. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I mean I think about it sometimes."

"About what?"

"A life up hear in the mountains, with children and Sven."

"How many children?"

"As many as we can hold."

Kristoff chuckled and thought about how many that would be. Anna was a high achiever after all and of course he didn't mind having lots of little ones running around. He was quite fond of children, especially when they were laughing and he wanted them just as much as Anna. It was just hard, it wasn't the right time for them to have children as they hardly saw each other themselves.

"Someday Anna." He cupped her face and brought his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes, cherishing the moment. "I promise."

More tears fell from her eyes but they were promising ones. Ones filled with hope and love for this man who was so willing to give her the world.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She whispered, her breath still creating mist in the cold air.

"Back at you fiestypants."

They could face anything as long as they were together. It was Kristoff and Anna against the world and that's what it would be for a long, long time.


End file.
